Now That I'm Back
by When you write in bed
Summary: Spoiler for Sun and Moon: Upon returning form Kanto, someone doesn't know if she is ready to face the person that gave her the strength to change her life. May or may not get more chapters
1. Now that I'm back

**YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED, THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS IN IT FOR SUN AND MOON.**

 **And with that out of the way, here you go.**

* * *

It had been a while since she'd returned to Alola, and she was not exactly ready for it.

Sure, she knew that at one point that she would be coming back, but it had been so long. Six years, to be exact, and she had a small challenge she wanted to go through.

Knowing that he most likely wouldn't recognize her, she walked out of the port of Hau'oli city, seeing if she could remember how to get there.

She knew it was more to the south east side of the island, so she started to walk on the road, keeping a brisk pace, thinking back to how exactly it all started.

* * *

Wandering around Iki town, Hau wasn't doing much of anything.

True, his grandfather was no longer kahuna of the island, but that didn't mean he was. Instead, it was Ilima, and he had taken the position of Elite Four as well, leaving him as a trial captain. But he didn't mind; after all, it was his next step to become island kahuna.

Sitting down on a bench, Hau just relaxed a bit, thinking on how to make changes with the Totem Pokémon he was training or the trial, when he saw someone come up to him.

She looked vaguely familiar, dressed in a sun dress and seemingly cheep hiking boots, but he didn't know from where, and she was walking in a shy manner, her sunglasses and hat hiding her eyes and hair.

"Um, I was told that you are familiar with the Champion," she started, a small flush on her face, standing in front of the captain, looking around a bit.

"Yeah, I know the champ, is there something that you need from him?" Hau responded, an easy grin on his face.

"I would like to meet him, and, I know that ….." she started, but was cut off when something flew by, causing the hat to come off, revealing long blonde hair.

With both of them looking at what flew by, they were surprised to see Tapu Koko, with the hat in its beak hand, before flying off, seemingly headed to the Ruins of Conflict.

"Hey! Tapu Koko! I know you have a thing with hats right now, but you can't just take traveler's hats!" Hau yelled, running off into the distance to the guardian Pokémon's ruin.

Looking at her bag, she pulled at a Pokéball, and with some determination, opened it.

* * *

Running on for some distance, Hau quickly took a break to catch his breath.

Was it him, or did he accidently run off into the wrong direction? When he tried to head to the ruins, he seemed to end up back to the entrance of the village where he started to run. Deciding to not be confused by the guardian's behavior, Hau simply gave up, and started to look for the person that he left behind, only to not find her.

Scratching his head, he looked down and saw some foot prints in the ground, along with hoof prints.

What Pokémon was it? It wasn't a Mudsdale, as it was too small for that, but it wasn't a Mudbray either, the shape was different.

Trotting along the path, she and her Pokémon weren't having any problems of returning to the village, and eventually reached the Ruins of Conflict, where she saw someone napping there, as if taking a break from whatever he was doing.

At his feet were all of his Pokémon, and the one that caught her attention was his beautiful Primarina, who had taken to lean her head on the body of a very familiar Pokémon.

"Nebby!" she called out, returning her Pokémon to its ball and placing her bag down, running to meet the giant lion like Pokémon resting there.

Her call had alerted most of the Pokémon resting there, as they quickly jolted awake, prepairing for something to happen.

However, Solgaleo leapt ahead of every one of them, before it started to growl at the young lady, stopping and putting its face up close to hers, rubbing the sunglasses off of her face.

The young gent, now eighteen, woke up from the commotion created by his Pokémon, rubbing his face before only stopping part way.

Feeling a different pair of eyes on her, she turned around to see someone there with a familiar face, even if it had grown a little bit.

"Lillie?" the boy asked as if not knowing who it was.

Nodding her head, she rushed to the teen, hugging him.

"I'm back, Tai," she responded, as he started to hug her back, holding as if he didn't believe it.

"I've missed you," Tai said, as he started to break from the hug, looking at Lillie in the face, before doing something rather unprecedented and unexpected; kissing her.

It wasn't on the lips, but it still got the message across, as she kissed back, giggling.

"It's been six years and you still can't kiss me on the lips?" she asked, putting a finger on his lips, seemingly teasing him.

Blushing a bit, Tai looked the other way, as if to ask his Pokémon for help. Solgaleo just lay there, looking at both of them with lazy eyes, and Primarina decided to help, wriggling between the two, asking for attention from Lillie.

"Yes, I remember you to, Saoirse. Thank you for looking after him and the rest of his group," she said, rubbing its long nose and poking the ball on the end, causing it to sneeze, with a large bubble coming out, before popping over both of them.

"Right, I forgot about that," Lillie laughed, as Tai scrambled to find a towel, not wanting Lillie to be too wet for too long, despite the rather warm summer sun.

After seeing that his towel in his refresh kit wasn't too dirty, he turned around to give it to her, before he quickly turned around, a bashful blush on his face.

The splash of water from Primarina on Lillie had shown how much she had grown, it was fair to say that age had benefited her a lot.

Giggling again, Lillie smiled at how little he had changed in that aspect; there were times where he couldn't walk on a beach because of all of the swimmers there would cause his little mind to flush so much he couldn't think strait.

"Well, at least I know you wouldn't have gone and cheated on me in my absence," she said, taking the towel, and rubbing herself off a bit.

Sitting away from Lillie, Tai looked over to the sky, and saw Tapu Koko with the hat Lillie was wearing in its hands, before dropping it to the ground, and flew back to its temple, waiting for something else to happen.

Looking at the hat, Tai pondered for a second, before asking, "So are you here to stay?"

Being somewhat relatively dry, Lillie sat down next to Tai, and took the hat back from him.

"Yeah, I am. Mother will still be in Kanto for a while, but she's fine, the process worked to a certain degree, but it couldn't get all the toxins out of her body. She'll be there to watch for any possible side effects and such," she said, placing her hand on his.

Tai had a small jerk upon the action, but kept his hand there, a tiny blush still present.

Sitting like that for a few minutes, they both sat there, looking at the clouds move, when Lillie decided to ask her question.

"Hey Tai, would you battle me?"

"What?" he asked, as if she had just a limb grow from her head.

"While I'm not one hundred percent confident on my skills yet, I spent the last two years of my time in Kanto working with Pokémon, and I managed to catch a few of them," she said, standing up and grabbing her bag.

Shaking his head a bit, Tai gave up with the look on Lillie's face, as it was the same face she made when she said she was going to save her mother.

"Fine, but just because I love you doesn't mean I'll go easy on you," he said, as Saoirse slid into position, with a small flush on Lillie's face.

He never said that he loved her out loud before, but it didn't keep him from showing his feelings.

Getting her first ball out, Lillie braced herself to fight the champion of the region, and smiled.

* * *

 **AN: Well? How was it? When I finish my current major work, Fire Emblem Awakening: Repurposed, I plan on writing two stories at the same time, and if you see where this is going, a Sun and Moon fic is going to be one of the big stories that I plan on writing. I might add more on to this if I need to take a break from my big stories, so if you want to see something, please let me know.**

 **And if you're wondering where the name Tai comes from, _taiyo_ is sun in Japanese.**


	2. 1st date

Looking over Ula'ula island from his thrown, Tai let out a sigh of boredom. If he could count on it, he would have about two challengers a week, and that was a busy one. Guzma would appear every once in a while, and Hau would show up to say hi now and then, but really tough trainers never really showed up.

Deciding to take a break, Tai walked to every chamber of the Elite Four, knocking on their doors and letting them know, before heading back to Melemele Island, wanting to get something other than snow in the rather sunny region.

* * *

Sitting on the sunny outside of the Aether Foundation, Lillie was busy thinking about what had happened for her rather recently.

It had been about two weeks since she returned to Alola, and Gladion was being rather watchful of her.

She didn't know if he was hurt because she went to see Tai before him or not, but he seemed to be a bit more protective, with Wicke seemingly looking where she was more often.

However in the basement of the island, someone had just gotten off of a ferry and was working his way up.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Lillie looked around and saw Tai standing there, a rather embarrassed look on his face.

"Tai?" she asked, rather surprised that he would show up here.

"Come with me," he said.

"What?"

"Come with me," he said again, taking her hand and leading her to the elevator inside.

"Tai, what are you doing?" Lillie asked, knowing that he probably didn't know how to express his feelings in words.

"Let's go to Ten Carat Hill," he said rather hastily, looking to see if Gladion knew he was here.

"Why?"

"I've already asked my mom to make some things," he said, relieved that he could get down without getting caught.

"Are you inviting me to a picnic?" Lillie asked, as she started to get a small flush on her face. This was rather bold, coming from Tai.

"Yes."

Smiling, Lillie started to run with him, as the ferry headed off to Melemele Island, with Gladion yelling at Tai to 'get his dirty hands' of his precious sister.

Tai just yelled back, 'then why did you leave her?'

Sharing a Tauros to break through the rocks that kept people out of the mountain, Tai and Lillie were rather satisfied with the small picnic that they had. They had let all of their Pokémon out, and some of the Rockruff coming out and started playing with their Pokémon, while their Lycanroc parents watched from a distance.

Simply sighing, both of them just sat there, looking off into the distance of the mid afternoon sky.

Leaning on his back, Tai started to think about the question he was going to ask.

No matter how many times he ran it through his head, he couldn't quite get it right.

A frown on his face, he turned his back to Lillie so that she could see the face he was making.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you facing away from me?"

"I was thinking."

"About what?"

"What I was going to ask you."

"Ask me about what?"

"If you would come with me to a movie tomorrow at around five on the beachfront of Hou'uli."

And there, he just said it.

"Are you asking me out?" Lillie asked, a hopeful look on her face.

It took Tai a while, but he realized that Lillie had managed to talk his thoughts out, so he flushed, nodding while still facing away from her.

"Yes, an official date as my girlfriend."

Smiling at him, Lillie turned his head around and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, leaning her head on his shoulder.

As calm as he appeared on the outside, Tai was internally freaking out, his mind leaping ahead to things like preparing a shelter for him to hide in when Gladion found out, or what to do if she fell asleep right there.

"Yes, I'd be happy to watch a movie with you tomorrow as your girlfriend, now that you've said it," she responded, leaning in even further to his shoulder.

* * *

Deciding to say at Professor Kukui's lab for the night after telling him the news, Lillie was rather excited about the idea.

Tai seemed to have a hard time getting his feelings out for her, but she was glad she was able to get him to ask her.

To be honest, she didn't know what she was going to do now that she was back in Alola, and officially being the Champion's girlfriend didn't sound so bad. Plus, Tai was a person that let her follow her mother to Kanto, so there wasn't much of a chance of him saying no to whatever she said.

Back at his old home though, Tai was tossing and turning in his bed, thinking about what he had actually gotten himself into.

Did he want Lillie to be his girlfriend?

Yes he did.

Did he know what being in a relationship would do?

He had no idea, and that was the part that scared him.

For a guy that liked to plan ahead, that was probably the scariest part.

What would happen with his position as Champion?

There were some people who wanted access to the Ultra Beasts, would she start to be targeted?

Things like that started to run around in his head, and he couldn't get them to stop.

So when Tai got up the next morning, his mom had him thrown into the ocean to get his mind off of things, while Primarina took a small bow, showing off her skills again.

Glaring at his mom and Primarina, Tai sat on a rock, letting the sun dry him, while his mom decided to go buy some different casual clothes for him.

With the sun starting to set, Solgaleo was licking Tai's head and hair, seemingly trying to make it a mess. Swatting at its face many times, Tai was starting to grumble, starting to wonder how this would affect their first night as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Stop it already," he grumbled trying to return it to its ball, but the Sunne Pokémon just swung a paw out to trip him, causing him to land flat on his face.

And at that moment, the door bell rang, signifying Lillie's arrival, where Tai's mom opened the door for her, only to see Tai continuing to be licked by Solgaleo.

"Oh, I see that you're busy, maybe I should come back," she said, before laughing a bit, picking up Solgaleo's Pokéball that was rolled out to her by Tai and returning the Pokémon.

Getting back up, Tai's face looked like he came out of a cleaning jungle, hair standing up strait in random directions and a trail of lion slobber all over his face.

"When did you learn to talk like that?" Tai asked, a more stunned look on his face now that he could walk around.

"Once I went back to Aether Paradise, there wasn't much for me to do, so I watched some shows from Kanto," she responded, before taking his hand and putting Solgaleo's ball in it.

Now that he was paying attention to what Lillie looked like, Tai quickly flushed a bright shade of red, before passing out on the ground.

She was dressed in a hat similar to what she wore when he first met her, only smaller, a bikini top, a towel wrapped around her waist and a backpack with the Aether foundation logo on the back.

Sighing a bit, Lillie opened one of her own Pokéballs, and with some help, managed to get Tai on her Pokémon, before walking off to the beach front.

"We're going to have to do something with how pure you are I guess," Lillie said, taking an open vest out of the bag, figuring something like this could happen.

Walking down the streets of Hou'uli City, Lillie guided her Pokémon to the beachfront, before finding the area Tai was talking about for a beachfront movie.

Well, she thought, here's for a better next date.

* * *

 **AN: Well, like I said, I needed a break from my current big story, so here's another chapter for this one. After this, most chapters aren't going to be in a set time frame, unless there's some kind of idea that I think of and have a small mini arc in this.**


End file.
